


Possessive Much?

by quiet__tiger



Category: Psych
Genre: Anal Sex, Coda, Episode: s03e11 Lassie Did a Bad Bad Thing, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Gus is a little put out. Like usual, it works to Shawn's advantage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after "Lassiter Did a Bad Bad Thing."
> 
> Sister-fic to [Determined. Ish.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10633683).
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal Jan. 17th, 2009.

“Can you believe that line about Lassiter being my former lover? Who would believe that?”

“Everyone, Shawn.”

Shawn turned as he dropped his jacket on the couch, and was greeted with Frowny Face, one of Gus’s many expressions that Shawn wanted to kiss away whenever he saw it. Mostly with Frowny Face because it meant Gus was mad at him.

“What are you talking about? Lassiter is straight—and somewhat frightening—and I’m always flirting with the shortest skirt I see.”

“You _flirt_ with him, Shawn. All the time! Even he must have noticed it by now!”

“Dude, I called him my brother. I don’t flirt with my brother.”

“You don’t have a brother. And you fooled around with my sister, so what’s the difference?”

The difference was that Joy had been a fling when Shawn thought he couldn’t ever have Gus. She was the closest Guster he could touch. And she was hot. But she wasn’t Gus.

“The difference is that you’re acting extremely possessive over something that is totally meaningless!”

“And you following Juliet around? What’s that about?”

“She’s a friend, a coworker. With cute hair.”

“She’s your beard, Shawn. So that no one thinks you’re with me.”

Now Shawn was starting to get a little angry, and Frowny Face had changed more into Determined Face, which meant Gus was working himself into some sort of tizzy. “And Mira? What the hell was she?”

“I was a kid, Shawn. A stupid kid.”

“And joking around about me and Lassi is just stupid, too. It’s fun, confusing the hell out of him. But I’m with you! I just don’t think everyone else would be able to handle it.”

“You got that right. And you dad makes weird enough comments now, I don’t want to know what he’d say if he found out the truth.”

Feeling the tension in the room shift a little, mostly into his own groin, Shawn asked casually, “And what truth is that, Gus?”

Gus stalked towards him to close the distance, stopping only far enough away to pull Shawn to him by his shirt collar. “You’re mine.”

There weren’t many words after that. Certainly not after Shawn was stripped below the waist and bent over his desk, Gus behind him and in him. Gus was so good at this, knowing just what to do to drive Shawn crazy with need and want, forcing out of his head all thoughts but those related to Gus and his dick and hands.

“You’re mine, Shawn. And you know it, so I don’t know why you insist on teasing Lassiter.”

Shawn gasped out, “Because he’s gullible and it’s fun. At least he treats us better now than he used to.”

“Some detective. Can’t even tell that we’re together.”

Shawn wasn’t sure how much of “together” they were, since they did occasionally go on dates with other people, but he knew what Gus meant. Women came and went, but Gus always came and stayed. That was the way it was supposed to be. “Just fuck me, Gus.”

Thankfully Gus listened and shut up, working harder and reaching around to stroke Shawn’s cock. It wasn’t long before they both came, and Shawn regretted the position they were in only because he couldn’t see Gus’s face. He loved watching the tension flow out of his uptight lover.

Pulling out with a satisfied groan, Gus cleaned them up, and Shawn was happy to just lean there on the desk in bliss. It got better when Gus pressed up behind him again and draped himself over him. “That was good, Gus. I should get you angry and jealous more often.”

He flinched as Gus slapped his ass, not because it hurt, but because Gus wasn’t usually into anything kinky. Then Shawn couldn’t help but smile as kisses were dropped on his neck, Gus turning his head to the side for more room. Then, though, there was biting. There was a bruise being worried right above his collar, where he couldn’t cover it up. Not that he wanted to.

“Mine, Shawn.”

“I’m yours.”

Finally they stood and stretched, and Shawn felt nice and used. But not quite done. “Hey, do we have anymore creamsicles? Job well done and all.”

“Freezer.”

“Sweet.” If Gus thought he’d been flirting with Lassiter using the popsicles before, wait until Gus was witness to him actually _trying_. There was just no use in letting horny Gus (and the resulting Sexy Face) go to waste.


End file.
